You & Me
by wickedsome
Summary: Sam loves Dancing, Priestly loves too, what happens when they're in the same night club? pairing: Priestly/Sam. Other characters: Dean W & Jessica


You & Me

Priestly/sam

A/N:This is pretty much my brother's fault that Sam and Priestly met at night club. he has been playing Basshunter's now you're gone and that gave me idea for this story, so blame him :D

download soundtrack here

Sam didn't love "The Beat", the dance club in town, but he did love dancing. He was hopelessly and irrevocably addicted to the pulse of it, the way it made people move and the swaying hips, watching in awe as more moved with total abandonment to it. It was better than sex, the sweat soaked bodies and the miles of flesh available for him to glide his fingers over and best of all, he didn't have to sign up for anything outright.

Sam wouldn't even go there if he wasn't allowed to dance, even if it was Jess's favorite club. He personally loved "Raves", more action and a beat that was impossible to ignore. Still, he could handle less since Jess hated Raves and he would hate to leave his best friend all alone as well. He chuckled as he remembered Jess's reaction to the place. She said it reminded her of one giant orgy.

He was very popular at The Beat. He had gotten a load of free drinks and even more offers to dance. If he was truthful, he would admit he was a _little _more smashed than he was comfortable with, yet he couldn't seem to let it bother him. He was on too much of a high to come down and he hadn't even gotten to dance yet. His brother would be so proud.

Some of the guys he got to dance with were downright hot and he was definitely considering taking things a step further with them. It had been awhile since he'd seen any action of any kind and he hated how Dean could always tell when he hadn't gotten laid in a long time and started calling him a cranky bitch. There's only so much a guy can take, y'know?

There was this one guy though and Sam couldn't tear his eyes away. He was gorgeous, dressed in black leather pants and a tight black t-shirt. His hair was styled in a rainbow Mohican, which rather than making him look a thug, made him look rather sweet. Sam would have most definitely taken the guy home immediately but he was just too hot, too out of his league, so he didn't even bother going after him. He just settled with dancing with the others close by.

The hands touched him, grabbing for him from all sides and moved with him as he danced. He wasn't sure how many of the people around him he wanted to be touched by but it felt like he was being ripped apart and he relished it. The light lit up his skin in a dazzling flame. He was burning up, torturously slow, the scent of sweat and arousal around the club made his heart hammer in his chest and the thick humid air condensed making his body rack with shivers he couldn't control.

His shirt was super glued to his chest, and against his usual judgment he stripped the damn thing off. He was glad to get rid of anything that restricted his movement, right then. He was aware he was attractive, people often told him that, but personally he didn't see what others saw. He wasn't anything worth mentioning but despite that did get a few more dancing partners after that.

The thing about dancing was the thrill and excitement. The melody ran through his veins like molten lava, the rhythm tripped his heart up and made it run a new beat, the swaying made him feel light-headed and free. It was a high and very orgasmic feeling and he more than just loved it. He needed it to feel right again.

A strong hand glided along his hip matching a finely muscled chest that he found pressed against his back. It was too easy to surrender to it allow the stranger to guide him while dancing. He leaned his head against the shoulder reveling in the safety he felt. He should be scared but he couldn't bring himself to be. Not with his heart feeling warmth with the buzz of alcohol.

Sam turned around and the first thing he saw was the gorgeous lips from earlier, a thin trail of perspiration revealing to him where his tongue could go if he followed it all the way. He was dancing with the gorgeous guy he had been checking out earlier and he smiled. His green eyes flashed back startled, and then he smiled too. Sam started moving in sync with the hot stranger – who looked more gorgeous up close, Sam would use the word Greek God-like, even.

The guy's hands played tentatively across Sam's chest and he ached for more. He yanked the guy closer and the guy's smell… fucking fantastic. His cock twitched in his pants, making him aware he couldn't back down now. Sam dared to look up from under his soaked bangs and was met with eyes as green as leaves in spring only now they were dark, lust and excitement playing there part. Like he was hypnotized, he watched the guy lick his plush pink lips anxiously and couldn't hold back.

The kiss was fierce, fire along nerves that made him gasp at the intensity. He ran his tongue along the guy's bottom lip, teasing his mouth open, and the first touch of the guy tongue to his own, made Sam's mind stutter in ecstasy. Their tongues danced back and forth, tangling around each others, stroking and licking the inside of their mouths, eating out their taste from the lips.

***

Sam had melted away and was in heaven. He wondered where the guy had learned to kiss but …fuck! They had moved from the dance floor to the back corner of the club. Sam's body had screamed for more and he knew he hadn't been alone in that need. The guy didn't object to some closer experimentation. They had found a safe place to continue exploring their mutual interest.

Sam ran his hands along a strong chest, lifting his shirt away from the skin. The guy's skin felt burning beneath his fingers, rock hard muscles shifting under the palms of his hands made his cock throb in his pants when he felt the guy equally hard cock next to his own. Then they started to move, cocks rubbing together in sweet friction.

The guy whispered filth as Sam ran his teeth over the tender skin of his neck, nibbling and biting the skin, marking him up. He left a shiny, wet rail of saliva, when he licked the salty skin.

The kissing and dry-humping felt good but as the guys hips moved ever more franticly against Sam's, driving their cock's together, Sam needed more. He needed to feel more, taste more, so he whispered close to the guy's ear.

"I want to suck you off, and I can't do that now if I don't know your name, can I?" he said teasingly, he felt the reaction to his idea almost immediately as the guy's hips jolted dirtily against his own. "I'm Sam." He continued.

The guy cursed and took hold from his hair, gripping tight on his bangs as he followed them into a rough kiss. When the guy finally came up for air he flashed Sam a sly smile while somehow still panting for breath. The air puffed and mingled with his own.

"Priestly," he whispered, "God you are too fucking gorgeous." His smile quickly faded as Sam knelt between his legs and proceeded to blow his mind.

***

_"Hey Sammy."_ Dean's amused voice came through the phone. Sam groaned and looked at his clock, it was way too early to be up and having a chat with one's brother.

"Shit Dean, why are you even up yet?" He hissed at his brother and rubbed his arching forehead. Yawning Sam sat up on his bed and looked around for the clothes he had discarded last night.

_"You went partying last night?" _Dean said with mock disappointment. _"Man I thought you went to college to study."_

Sam groaned again and stood up from his bed, wondering why he had to have Dean lecturing him about the importance of studying and getting good grades. He snatched his jeans off the floor and sat down on the bed. He cradled the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could simultaneously put on his jeans and hum to his brother.

"Dean.. Dean... Listen to me you dumbass, I have a major headache and I'm in no mood to listen to you preach to me about something you have no right preaching about. It's not like you didn't party when you were at the college!" He hissed. Dean however, who being most annoying person in Sam's life at the moment, just laughed and muttered something about bitchy brothers and lame college kids.

Deciding he hadn't been annoying enough though, he choose to continue _"…so how was your night?"_

"…"

_"Sammy, c'mon… I'm your big brother. You can tell me anything, right?"_ He provoked with a false chirpiness.

He hated his brother sometimes.

"You're a jerk!"

_"So… have lots of fun then?"_ Dean leant sensing he had won and Sam slumped realizing he had.

"Yeah, kind of… I might have met someone?" That definitely wasn't a question and maybe he shouldn't be telling these things to his brother, but knowing Dean, he would just start worrying and start checking up on him personally in no time.

_"Sammy, what are you not sure about? Whether they are interested in you or if there was anyone for you to interest?"_

He could definitely hear the mocking from Dean's tone and he should learn to shut up.

"ahh… I do remember and… I don't…"

_"What the fuck that supposed to mean Sam?"_

God his brother was good, he always found the ways to get him open his mouth and spilling everything, or maybe he was just feeling too bad and he gave up too easy.

"I remember meeting someone last night but I don't remember what they were called…"

Honestly it made him feel ashamed and stupid, but what can you do. What's done is done and you just have to go forward from there, no take backs, that's what Dean had taught him.

_"oh Sammy, you big stud…"_

And okay his brother was major asshole sometimes, Sam groaned

"Dean, don't you start mocking me, I'm still bigger than you!"

And maybe Sam was little pathetic but he didn't feel like to be mocked right now.

_"And I still would kick your ass anytime, bitch!"_

Which was true but anyway, sighing Sam rubbed his face.

"I'm tired, my head hurts and you're being a jerk still, so can you call me later, please."

He wished he could use his puppy dog eyes from doom on phone -which worked on Dean every time, but he hoped his pleading tone would work fine this time. Yet it turned out it wasn't needed.

_"You're making you puppy dog eyes, aren't you? ..._*sigh* _okay, bitch, I'll call you later." _With that Dean disconnected the call and Sam collapsed back to his bed and hoped his headache would die sometime soon.

***

Later Sam woke up to someone knocking on the door. Running his fingers through his messy hair, Sam got up from the bed and swept his t-shirt from the floor, pulling it over his head. He checked the peephole to see who was behind it.

He opened the door with a sigh for his best friend to come in. Jess was wearing a big smile and she winked when Sam let her in, slapping him on the chest as she walked past looking fresh and awfully chipper for a girl who had been partying all night.

"You dog, I bet you have fun last night." Jess grinned and sat down on the bed. With a grunt Sam walked to the bed and collapsed face first on it.

Yeah, he had fun, least as much as he remembered, he had some bleary images about tattoos, muscled chests and green eyes, but that was about all he did remember. Okay, maybe he did remember a little more, but he refused to tell Jess anything about it, it was embarrassing enough that Dean knew.

"I guess so." He peeked out from under his bangs and turned to lie on his back.

"Oh man, you made everybody jealous, picking up the hottest guy in the club." Jess sighed dreamingly. "I mean, why are all the hot men either gay or taken?

Sam laughed, he was sure that there was still hot, nice and heterosexual man out there for his friend, but he didn't say it out loud. There would be no point, Jess wouldn't listen him anyway.

"So how was it?" Jess's question brought him back from his musings. Sam looked at his friend a little confused; he wasn't sure what his friend was asking.

Rolling her eyes Jess slapped him on the head and smirked. "Tell me about the guy, you dork, his name and all."

With a sigh Sam glared at Jess.

" I don't remember his name," He replied finally, "I was so drunk. The only things I do remember about him are his god damn green eyes, his gorgeous body and _god, _his really talented tongue."He got up and stood next to the bed with a teasing smile. "I'm gonna take a shower and then we can go eat. He headed to the bathroom listening to Jess telling him to hurry.

***

It was sunny and warm as they walked down the street. They were going to meet up with bunch of friends from Jess' class. Sam was trying to concentrate on Jess's babbling, but his mind was occupied with thoughts of last night.

He really didn't remember the important details, like what the guy's name was. But he did remember miles and miles of freckled skin and tattoos. And he remembered how the guy tasted, what sounds he made when Sam sucked his cock and…

"Sam! Are you even listening to me?" Sam realized that Jess wasn't walking anymore and was looking at him with annoyance.

A Little flustered, Sam tried to smile at his friend but he was sure it looked more scowl than a smile.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling that great, what was you saying?" He tried to look innocent but he guessed from jess's expression that it wasn't working.

"Never mind." Jess huffed in annoyance and started walking along the street, her blond hair swaying around her shoulders.

Shaking his head, Sam followed his friend.

***

Priestly was hiding behind the counter, nursing a major hangover. His head ached and his stomach was doing somersaults. Normally he loved serving the customers, but this wasn't the day for that and so he just sat there, breathing in coffee filled flavor and letting John do most the work.

The next time when the bell tinkled, a group of girls walked in. Their high, piercing shrieks and giggling made his head hurt like a bitch and he was cursing his stupidity and tried to will his nerves down.

Priestly closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead with a sigh. Yeah it was his own fault anyway, nobody made him drink so much last night, but there was that one guy he had met, that made it completely worth it.

He didn't remember his name or anything else like that but what he did remember was enough to want to see him again. And yeah, maybe he had acted a little slutty but c'mon, every guy needed to blow off some steam once in a while, right? Priestly was deep in his memories, rewinding last night actions when someone's comment made him jump. Opening his eyes, priestly noticed a very tall guy who was frowning at him.

Arching his eyebrow, he offered the guy a smile as he got closer to the counter. The guy was more than tall, and Priestly definitely appreciated the view. He was sure that underneath the all baggy clothes, the guy was hiding a gorgeous body. He bet it was firm and muscled all over. He could imagine how good it would feel under his hand.

Smirking a little, he shook his head, trying to get rid of his naughty thoughts. Even thinking about it made his whole body ache for it and even though he got some action last night, his body wouldn't listen to him.

"How can I help you?" He flashed a sly smile at the handsome stranger. The guy was frowning even more and looked a little flustered.

" I'm sorry..." he heard the guy mutter. "Do I know you?" The guy asked little unsure.

Priestly rolled his eyes and smirked, the guy was just so damn cute, acting all shy and nervous. He was sure it was just an act. Priestly ran his eyes along the guy's body, all the mile long denim covered legs and over the green t-shirt wrapped around the upper body, which Priestly would love to see without the fabric.

"I'm sure I would remember meeting you…" he didn't even get to finish his sentence, when the guy's probably girlfriend bounced next to the counter and smiled to the guy.

So Priestly immediately backed off. He walked back to his chair and let John to do the work. No one was going to stop him from checking the guy out, so he stayed there, daydreaming the next few minutes away. Two hot guys in two days, wasn't he the lucky one?

***

Priestly tried to be inconspicuous about his spying, but sometimes the guy caught him looking and it was even kind of fun. Every time, the guy blushed so prettily and he felt weirdly like he'd been rewarded for his troubles.

Half an hour later, Priestly's mind was wandering back to last night and too late he realized that the guy was standing next to the counter and looking at him, again. God, maybe the guy didn't like Priestly lusting after him after all, damn. He didn't get a chance to say anything before the guy started talking.

"I wasn't sure before but I am now. You were at the Beat last night." He said smiling wide with goddamn dimples.

What… oh man was he in trouble, what the hell did the guy mean? He didn't remember meeting this guy at the Beat but that was where he had been. Priestly was starting to panic when it registered that the guy was still talking.

"…so I'm Sam and I'm still sorry that I don't remember your name, I'm sure you said it last night but.. Yeah..."

Oh…That guy…! Sam flushed and looked uncomfortable. Priestly heaved a relieved sigh and smiled as things started to come back to him. That face, those dimples…

"I'm priestly as you can see here." He pointed to his nametag on his shirt; Sam nodded, flashing the dimples again.

"So _you're_ the hot guy from last night." Priestly had never been one to shy away and sometimes his mouth got him trouble, but it seemed that this wasn't the case today. Sam blushed and scratched his neck. God he was cute.

"I guess I am." Sam gave him a shy smile and maybe priestly was getting a crush on the tall and adorable guy.

The End

…. Maybe :D


End file.
